Sueños Leves
by ThatGamerBoy
Summary: Ganta ha sufrido una pesadilla y se ha desvelado durante toda la noche. Mientras deambula en los pasillos del sector G, encontrará la cura de su problema... y revelará algunos sentimientos. GantaXShiro. One-Shot.


**Sueños Leves  
**

**Disclaimer: Deadman Wonderland (Al igual que todos sus personajes) es propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou. Este Fanfic fue creado para uso legítimo (Fair Use) y su objetivo es nada más que entretener al lector.  
**

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
**

* * *

**POV de Ganta**

—No... —decía mientras apretaba mi manta—. No, no... Déjame—Mi cuerpo se revolcaba en mi cama, desesperadamente—. ¡¿Qué haces?!—Apreté fuertemente mi almohada—. ¡No te acerques! ¡No! ¡NO!

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y grité a todo pulmón. Me desperté de golpe, con mi remera negra y mi pantalones verdes de camuflaje todo sudados.

"Otra... pesadilla", pensé. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, esa pesadilla realmente me asustó.

Ya era la tercera noche de esta semana que me levantaba a mitad de la noche, siempre por un mal sueño, parece que también estaba susurrando mientras dormía, es una mala costumbre. Me levanté de mi cama y fui a ciegas para el baño, encendí la luz y me miré al espejo, tenía unas incómodas ojeras y mi cara estaba algo pálida, abrí el grifo del lavamanos y junté ambas palmas de mis manos para obtener un poco de agua. Después de que mis palmas se llenaran de agua, me las llevé a mi cara, refrescándome un poco y repetí la misma acción una y otra vez. Luego de que mi rostro estaba fresco, me detuve y apoyé mis manos en el espejo. Mi respiración estaba levemente inquieta, pero me calmaba viendo el agua correr del lavamanos. Di un suspiro antes de apoyar suavemente mi cabeza en el espejo y cerrar lentamente mis ojos.

Después de tanta vagancia en el baño, regresé a mi oscura habitación. Me detuve un momento y pensé si valía la pena dormir otra vez:

"¿Debería...?", dudé con algo de desgana. "Si, creo si..."

Volví a mi cama, me acosté y cerré los ojos. No había resultados, no tenía ganas de dormir. Me levanté y me senté sobre la cama; coloque una mano sobre mi ojo y respiré profundamente. Ahora, necesitaba tomar algo de agua, ya que mis labios y mi garganta estaban sedientos. Retiré la mano de mi ojo y miré en la mesita de noche que estaba a mi lado. Había un vaso vacío; parece que yo ya había bebido agua antes. No tuve más opción; yo debía comprar una botella de agua en una de las máquinas expendedoras que estaban en la cafetería. Suspiré de fastidio porque no tenía ganas de salir; sin embargo, yo tenía mucha sed, así que traté de quitarme la pereza de encima. Mis pies tocaron el suelo helado de mi dormitorio; busqué mis zapatos y me los puse. Luego, me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, pero cuando iba a desbloquear el seguro, me detuve y doblé mi cabeza para ver la cama. Yo observé detenidamente; había algo que no parecía familiar. Estaba vacía; yo estaba solo en mi habitación. Recuerdo que desde que llegué al sector G, mi amiga de la infancia también se había alojado en mi supuesta habitación, y cuando yo iba a dormir, ella siempre estaba aquí. Entonces ¿dónde estaba Shiro?

Ya había registrado casi toda la habitación desde que me desperté y, ¿no me di cuenta de su presencia? Pensaba que tal vez había rodado debajo de la cama, así que me arrodillé y apoyé mi cabeza en el suelo para ver debajo de la cama. No veía nada a excepción de oscuridad. Frustrado, regresé a mi posición anterior, abrí la puerta y salí de mi dormitorio.

**(-)**

Mientras me preguntaba en dónde estaba Shiro, caminaba por los pasillos ligeramente iluminados del sector G. Parece que todos mis vecinos estaban descansando, ya que no había actividad mientras caminaba, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso; incluso no había señal de los guardias que rondaban en la noche.

Llegué a la cafetería, las luces seguían encendidas y estaba desocupado, no me impresionó mucho ya que a éstas horas de la noche nadie vendría para acá. Me acerqué a unas de las máquinas expendedoras y deslicé mi tarjeta de Cast Points en la ranura; seleccioné lo que estaba buscando y rápidamente obtuve mi botella de agua. Antes de que pudiera destapar la botella de plástico, sentía ambiente muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso.

—¿No crees qué es muy tarde como para estar comprando bebidas? —escuché una voz grave, como la de un hombre. Salté del susto y miré quién era; me calmó al ver a Senji-san recostado en una pared de la cafetería. Estaba sin una remera, pero él llevaba unos largos Jeans de color marrón.

—Ah, Senji-san... —le dije.

—Ganta-kun, ¿por qué estás despierto a éstas horas? —me preguntó con interés. No me opuse al responderle.

—Ugh, no he dormido bien estas últimas noches —dije, tomando un sorbo de agua.

—¿Por qué será eso? —me dijo otra pregunta. Se acercó hacia mí y se recostó en la máquina expendedora.

—No lo sé, creo que es por el estrés de los Carnival Corpses, las preocupaciones del caramelo y esas cosas —le respondí—. Entonces, he tenido varias pesadillas que me despiertan a medianoche. Después, no consigo el sueño hasta que amanece otro día.

—Je, me ha ocurrido varias veces, pero cuando pasa, pienso que todo está en mi cabeza —le escuché decir—. Sí... siempre funciona, deberías estar consciente de eso.

—No creo que eso me ayude mucho... —opiné acerca de ello. Mi expresión no era muy confiado.

—No te preocupes, Ganta-kun, no pasará nada —me dijo antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia la salida—. Ah... —Se detuvo y me miró de reojo— no te gastes todos tus Cast Points. Mañana me tienes que pagar el desayuno —Con eso, me saludó de espaldas y siguió su camino, dejándome solo en la cafetería. Yo terminé de beberme el agua y tiré la botella en la papelera. Cómo no tenía más nada que hacer, también me dirigí hacia la salida.

**(-)**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que tuve esa pesadilla y estaba deambulando por el sector G. No había nada que me ayudara a dormir o siquiera alguien que me diera un buen consejo, no puedo permitirme otra noche sin dormir. Mientras caminaba por los corredores, sentí otra presencia... no estaba solo, eso me produjo inquietud. Aceleré la caminata como producto del nerviosismo, pero parece que me seguía el paso. No dudé en trotar esta vez, aunque todavía sentía que se acercaba más y más a mí. Ahora estaba corriendo, no quería voltear para atrás para ver quién era, me sentía desesperado y asustado al sentir como esa presencia ya estaba a mis espaldas. Recordaba que no había vigilantes patrullando el área, así que cualquier Deadmen del sector pudiera haber salido de su habitación sin problemas ¿no? Yo temía que fuera un buscapleitos que sólo quería buscar problemas en el medio de la noche. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces ¡no debí haber salido de mi habitación!

Yo ya me acercaba a mi recámara, fue algo que me dio mucho alivio. Di mis últimos pasos antes de acercarme a la puerta, aunque algo me puso los pelos de punta. Sentí unos brazos que me rodearon el cuello y unas manos tocaron mi pecho, escuché una risita mientras eso sucedió, mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó y comencé a transpirar; como consecuencia me tropecé con mis propios pies, rodando por el suelo junto a un cuerpo más liviano que el mío hasta que nos detuvimos. Yo quedé acostado boca-arriba, mirando el techo, luego desvíe mi vista a la puerta, que estaba a centímetros de mí. Traté de levantarme para alcanzar la manilla, pero otra vez unos brazos rodearon mi abdomen y sentí una cabeza posar en mi espalda, los brazos me jalaron nuevamente al suelo. Me quedé paralizado, no podía moverme, lo único que pensaba era "¿qué pasará después?". Escuché de nuevo la misma risita, pero esta vez, escuché una voz muy familiar.

—¡Te atrapé, Ganta! —decía riendo, parecía la voz de una pequeña niña contenta y emocionada. Cada vez que escuchaba esa voz, me sonaba algo estúpida pero a la vez me agradaba, mucho. Ya sabía quién me tenía capturado en el suelo, era mi mejor amiga, Shiro.

—Ja. Sí que me atrapaste —le dije antes de voltear mi cabeza para ver a mi amiga reposar su cabeza en mi espalda, con sus ojos cerrados—, Shiro.

Pasamos un tiempo en esa posición hasta que ella me liberara de sus brazos, me senté junto a la puerta de mi habitación y me quedé mirándola, ella me regresó su mirada junto una cálida sonrisa. Ella era la misma chica albina que conocí: Su cabello blanco que se parecía a la nieve, su piel pálida, sus ojos color rubí que me fascinaban a menudo y su apretado traje blanco que le dejaba los pies descalzos y que tenía unos extraños espirales y círculos rojos en varias partes de su cuerpo. Pero había algo en ella que no era normal, noté que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, no era por rubor, y que su mirada estaba desorientada. Sólo conocía una palabra para describir lo que tenía, pero lo convertí en una pregunta.

—Umm, Shiro, ¿estás...? —Esas palabras no querían salir de mis labios —_._ ¡¿Estás ebria?! —dije susurrando en voz alta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es 'ebria'? —me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y posando su manopla marrón en su cabeza.

Suspiré. Creo que me lo esperaba.

—No importa... ¿en dónde estabas? —le pregunté.

Ella se arrodilló y se acercó gateando hacia mí, parece que perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, pero rápidamente se acomodó y se sentó a mi lado. Ella posó su cabeza en mi hombro y colocó sus manos enguantadas en mi otro hombro, me ruboricé.

—Shiro no lo recuerda... —me dijo con un tono triste.

No soporté la forma en que me lo dijo. Yo me quedé un tiempo con ella, acariciándole su cabello con mi mano. Me sentí cómodo con su presencia a mi lado, junto con lo silencioso del pasillo era un ambiente tranquilo. No pensaba que Shiro algún día iba a... ¿violar mi espacio personal? Pero, sabía que estaba ebria, así que muchas de sus acciones no eran culpa de ella, ¿o no? Ella levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con sus brillantes ojos rubí.

—Ganta, ¿quieres seguir jugando? —me preguntó con una mirada animada.

—No, lo siento —le dije con un tono deprimido mientras desvíe la vista a otro lado.

—Oh... —pensaba que la había decepcionado—. Entonces, ¿que quieres hacer, Ganta? —me preguntó con una entonación sería pero con su típica voz alegre.

Tragué saliva, ya ha sido mucho tiempo desde que estoy despierto y no conseguía ningún beneficio, me sentía frustrado, entonces no sabía cómo reaccionaría Shiro si le arruinaba sus esperanzas de divertirse conmigo, respire hondo y le respondí:

—No quiero jugar ahora, Shiro; necesito descansar... quiero dormir —desvíe mi mirada a ella después de hablar.

Me miró algo confusa por un segundo, aunque luego cerró sus ojos y me dio una sonrisa afectuosa.

—¡De acuerdo, Shiro también está algo cansada! —escuché decir de ella. Luego se levantó y agarró mi mano para ayudarme a pararme del suelo, deslicé la puerta de mi habitación y ambos entramos, dejando el pasillo totalmente solitario.

**(-)**

Mi habitación estaba tal cual como yo la había dejado; mi cama estaba desordenada y la luz del baño seguía encendida, nada cambió en mi ausencia. Shiro había entrado primero, así que yo estaba detrás de ella. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacía mi cama, noté que ella ya no se tambaleaba al caminar, eso quería decir que los efectos del alcohol estaban cediendo. Cuando llegué a mi cama, ambos nos sentamos, eso no me lo esperaba. Los dos nos miramos la cara confundidos.

—Umm... —dije.

—No te preocupes, Ganta. Ésta noche... —me dijo con optimismo, pero luego ella desvió su mirada al piso— yo dormiré en el suelo —la escuché con una voz triste, de nuevo.

Shiro se levantó de mi cama y fue al armario; ella buscó unas mantas, sábanas y almohadas que luego acomodó en el suelo frío. Después se acostó y miró hacia la puerta, dándome la espalda. Yo también me preparé para dormir; me acosté en mi cama, coloque la manta sobre mí y puse un brazo debajo de la almohada, mientras que el otro estaba sobre la manta. No le di la espalda a Shiro ya que me gustaba ver la habitación antes de dormir. Ésta vez me sentía cansado de todo lo que hice esta noche; traté de cerrar los ojos, pero los malos pensamientos y temores dominaron mi cabeza, causándome escalofríos y frustración a la vez. Era increíble que, aunque yo haya hecho todo lo que tenía en mente, todavía era imposible dormir. Rodé en la cama hasta quedar boca-arriba y di un suspiro pesado.

—¿Sigues despierto, Ganta? —escuché decir a Shiro, inesperadamente.

—Sí... no puedo dormir —le dije con fastidio. Ella me miró de reojo.

—¿Ganta tiene pesadillas? —me dijo otra pregunta.

"¡Sí! ¡Por Dios, sí! ¡¿Es que nadie pudo entenderlo?!", pensé con mucha frustración—. Muchas... pesadillas. No me dejan tranquilo —hablé con honestidad.

—Ahh... —sólo me dijo eso antes de volver a posar su mirada en la puerta. Pensaba que iba a decirme algo _útil_, pero creo que no le interesaba mi problema. Eso fue algo _extraño._

Rodé de nuevo hasta volver a quedar en la posición que estaba antes. Hice otro intento de agarrar el sueño; cerré mis ojos de nuevo y trataba de controlar mis pensamientos; parecía que el resultado era el mismo. Escuché varios ruidos, pero pensaba que era Shiro revolcándose en el suelo, aunque... sentí que algo o _alguien_ estaba entrando en mi cama y eso estaba a mis espaldas. Mi manta se levantó por un momento; dejando entrar el aire frío de la habitación debajo de la sábana, pero luego regresó sobre mi cuerpo y... ¿el de alguien más? Abrí mis ojos y vi la habitación; estaba normal, pero en el suelo estaban las fundas y sábanas que Shiro había acomodado, aunque _ella_ no estaba. Mis ojos se abrieron más y más al escuchar una voz cercana a mi oído.

—Sí Ganta no puede dormir —Su voz se acercaba más a mi oído—, Shiro te ayudará —me dijo susurrando. Yo me puse muy nervioso, creí que se había vuelto loca.

—S-S-Shiro, ¿qué estás...

Ella me interrumpió con un siseo. Luego, me rodeó gentilmente con sus suaves y cálidos brazos. Me produjo un sonrojo.

—Uh, Shiro... —dije involuntariamente, creo. Ella me jalaba poco a poco hacía su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba detrás de la mía, sentía como resoplaba tranquilamente en mi nuca. No era para nada desagradable.

—¿Mmmh...? —parece que me había hecho una pregunta.

—...No es nada —le dije—. Uh, buenas noches.

—Mmmh. Buenas noches, Ganta... —la escuché con un tono somnoliento. Me acercó tanto a ella que pude sentir su pecho en mi espalda. Ella soltó un brazo y me acarició mi cabello con su mano enguantada, dejando su otro brazo alrededor de mi abdomen.

—..._te quiero —_me susurró y me apretó suavemente mi cuerpo con su brazo. Yo me sentí algo incómodo al escuchar _eso_ de ella.

Tragué saliva, no sabía que decirle, creo que era porque trataba de escapar de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Me puse algo nervioso, aunque... me sentía cómodo. Sentía su corazón latir lentamente en mi espalda y su respiración sobre mi nuca, eso me calmaba. Su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo me daba una sensación de seguridad; y su mano acariciando gentilmente mi cabello sólo me transmitía un suave cariño. Todo eso me dio una sensación de ternura, pero creo que algo más sentía... _¿amor?_ No, no puede ser eso, _¿o sí?_

Me agradó que ella hiciera esto por mí, no tenía ningún problema; en cambio, me sentía _feliz_ que me estuviera acurrucando con Shiro y no con alguien más. Suspiré de alivio; coloqué mi brazo junto al de ella y posé mi mano sobre la de ella, mientras que mi otro brazo reposaba debajo de mi almohada.

—_También te quiero... Shiro —_confesé con un susurro. Luego, cerré mis ojos y descansé.

**(-)**

Había despertado de esa noche; mis ojos cansados eran la evidencia. Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared y mostraba horas de la mañana; _ya había amanecido_.

Me levanté fácilmente de mi cama y me dirigí al baño; hice todas mis necesidades y volví a la habitación. Fui al armario y agarré mi uniforme verde de prisionero; me vestí enseguida para ganar tiempo. Después de prepararme para un nuevo día, me acerqué a la puerta para salir; pero primero, miré a mi cama y vi que Shiro seguía dormida, con un brazo debajo de la almohada y la otra colgando en el borde de la cama. No sé por qué pero Shiro se veía más linda mientras dormía. Aproveché de acercarme y darle un suave beso en la frente. Entonces, noté que Shiro mostró una cálida sonrisa, yo se la regresé. Por eso, desde esa noche, sí alguna cosa me sucedía, no importa que tan dura se ponga la situación, siempre podía confiar en Shiro y ella hará todo lo posible para resolverlo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: No es mi mejor trabajo, pero fue para matar el rato. Ya que la comunidad de Deadman Wonderland está muy baja en FanFiction, decidí aportar un Fanfic de GantaxShiro, ya que esta pareja ha captado mi atención mientras leía el manga. Sí alguno de ustedes (lectores) les agrada esta serie que no es debidamente valorado, ¡por favor aporten algo a la comunidad! Agradecimientos especiales a Angelzk Sparks, que me ayudó a inspirarme con su Fanfic "Insomnio". **

**ThatGamerBoy.**


End file.
